La Revolución Terrestre
by Aequus52
Summary: Cuando el latente deseo de tener igualdad de oportunidades de los ponis terrestres se convierte en un conflicto... el significado de vivir en igualdad es tan relativo como la extensa escala de grises que existe entre lo que se considera bueno y malo.
1. Capítulo 1: El despertar (Prólogo)

**Este fanfic está inspirado en la revolución igualitaria de Avatar La leyenda de Korra y en la igualdad que se tocó en la quinta temporada de MLP:FiM con Starlight, aunque el fic tratará el tema de una forma distinta y lo que es bueno o malo será relativo, aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de los unicornios, pegasos o alicornios, de hecho varios de los personajes que me gustan pertenecen a alguna de esas razas, es sólo que me da la impresión de que los ponis terrestres están infravalorados ya que me gustaría ver a algún terrestre hacer alguna cosa increíble que sea capaz de cambiar el destino de Equestria.**

 **Agradezco mucho algunos consejos que me dio Overlord Gabriel (también miembro de esta página) al escribir este capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo un fic y espero que les guste.**

 **Este fic comienza entre la temporada 5 y 6.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El despertar (Prólogo)**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Twilight desde que se volvió princesa, acudiendo a los lugares que le indicaba el mapa de su castillo cuando este la llamaba, pero esta vez se encontrará con un problema de amistad inusual...

Twilight y Spike se encontraban en la sala principal del castillo, en donde se encontraba el mapa de Equestria, la alicornio se encontraba más animada de lo normal al observar su cutiemark y la de Fluttershy girando alrededor de Ponyville, debido a esto su cutiemark estaba brillando, mientras que Spike estaba ordenando unos libros en un pequeño estante que había colocado Twilight cerca de la entrada principal a la sala del mapa ya que como de costumbre la alicornio buscaba ser ordenada y optimizar el tiempo de sus tareas cotidianas.

-¡Que emocionada estoy!, ¡el mapa me esta llamando otra vez y Fluttershy volverá a ser mi compañera de viaje! ¿puedes traerla aquí Spike?- dijo Twilight que brincaba en su lugar mientras miraba al dragón.

-Si ya voy Twilight...- Dijo Spike mientras terminaba de organizar el ultimo libro sin demasiadas ganas.

-No estés así Spike, aunque el mapa no te llame irás conmigo, por cierto, ¿puedes traer a Starlight también?-

-¿Starlight? ¿estás segura? no creo que sea muy buena idea... ya sabes, recién esta volviendo a aceptar la amistad y...- antes de que pudiera terminar es interrumpido.

-¡Y es por esa razón que quiero que nos acompañe! no se me ocurre mejor forma de enseñarle sobre la amistad que permitirle observar como solucionamos un problema de amistad-

-Está bien, ¿pero no es que solamente pueden ir los que son llamados?, tu lo dijiste-

-Es verdad, yo lo dije porque lo creí lo más lógico, pero realmente eso no está escrito en ninguna parte y dudo que tener de observadores a ella y a ti afecte, además, ¿No quieres acompañarme en lugar de quedarte solo?- Dijo Twilight, que al preguntar miró al dragón con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a salir.

-¡Pues claro!- Le respondió Spike devolviéndole el gesto.

Spike se va y mientras tanto Twilight busca unas alforjas, a pesar de que será un lugar prácticamente al frente del castillo, entre las cosas que carga en ellas están un libro donde anota las soluciones de amistad que le funcionaron y un libro de hechizos de primeros auxilios, luego de un rato Spike vuelve con Starlight y Fluttershy.

-¿Querías vernos Twilight? supongo que es por el mapa ya que mi cutiemark estuvo brillando- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Justo a tiempo, acabo de preparar las cosas que vamos a llevar, hubiera cargado más cosas pero el mapa me indicó que el problema ocurre en Ponyville-

Fluttershy se sentía algo aliviada ya que la ultima vez que viajó junto a Twilight apenas podía volar con tanto peso encima, sin embargo Starlight se encontraba dudando luego de lo que Spike les había dicho en el camino.

-¿Twilight estás segura de esto? aún tengo mucho que aprender sobre la amistad y creo que seré un estorbo ya que el mapa las llamó a ustedes dos solamente- Dijo Starlight insegura.

-yo conocí a Fluttershy y a mis demás amigas en Ponyville, y es por eso que pienso que esta es la mejor oportunidad para que nos acompañes, piénsalo, podrías llegar a conocer a algún amigo- Dijo Twilight tocando con su pata a Starlight.

-Está bien, aunque no creo que confíen en mi simplemente porque si, ya sabes... por lo de mi aldea... y en Ponyville estoy segura de que más de uno se enteró de eso- Respondió Starlight notándose en ella una expresión triste.

-Tranquila, todos cometemos errores, que hayamos aprendido de ellos es lo importante- dijo Fluttershy tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Si y el único detalle es que el error que cometió pudo haber dejado Equestria en ruinas y...- dijo Spike pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Twilight lo comenzó a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

En este momento se notaba cierta angustia en la cara de Starlight.

-Creo que no debería abrir tanto mi bocota, lo siento- respondió Spike, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

Twilight y Fluttershy cargaron en sus lomos las cosas para el viaje y tomaron rumbo a Ponyville teniendo como acompañantes a Spike y Starlight, Una vez en Ponyville, el grupo es saludado por varios de los habitantes, para sorpresa de Starlight la gran mayoría la trataba bien.

-¿Ves Starlight? no todo es como te lo habías imaginado, ahora... ayúdenme a buscar el problema de amistad, pueden ser ponis discutiendo, ponis a punto de pelear...- Dijo Twilight que movía la cabeza para analizar la zona.

-Ehm... Twilight, no se si recuerdas... pero la ultima vez el problema no era tan evidente- le respondió Fluttershy.

-Tienes razón, bueno...- Dijo Twilight dando un suspiro y ahora mirando solamente al frente - concentrémonos en buscar algo fuera de lo normal-

En ese momento, a no mucha distancia de donde se encontraba Twilight y los demás, se escuchó a alguien hablar por un megáfono.

-¡Ponis terrestres de Ponyville! ¿estáis cansados de sentir que no podéis llegar a tener una vida como la de un pegaso o unicornio? ¿cansados de pensar que vuestra vida no irá mas lejos de ser unos simples ponis terrestres cuya única habilidad natural es saber ser granjeros y trabajar duro? ¿cansados de ver como los pegasos nacieron con el privilegio de volar y modificar el clima a su antojo? ¿cansados de ver a los unicornios poder ser capaces de hacer increíbles hechizos? ¡pues entonces uníos a la revolución! ¡juntos haremos que las demás razas sientan lo que se siente vivir como nosotros!- Fue lo que se escuchó desde el lugar donde estaban.

-¿Es normal escuchar esas cosas en Ponyville?- Preguntó Starlight mientras miraba confundida a Twilight.

-Pues claro que no, sera mejor que nos acerquemos- Le respondió la alicornio.

Lo que nadie sabia era que Starlight comenzaba a recordar su pasado.

Twilight y los demás se acercaron hasta quedarse a pocos metros de donde provino la voz, se encontraron con una importante cantidad de ponis terrestres reunidos alrededor de un poni que estaba subido a un pequeño escenario de madera y que sostenía un megáfono, era un terrestre blanco grisáceo, cuya crin era de color marrón claro, su cutiemark era un megáfono y representaba lo que la situación hacia evidente, hablar en publico.

-Wow, son pocas las veces que vi a tantos ponis reunidos, de verdad este poni sabe como atraer seguidores- comentó Spike impresionado de lo que veía.

En este momento el poni del megáfono ve a Twilight y a su grupo, y comienza a hablar dirigiéndose a ella sin usar el amplificador, el resto de los ponis que se encontraban allí también empezaron a verla.

-Vaya vaya... pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a la princesa Twilight y a parte de su séquito, déjame adivinar princesa, luego de escuchar lo que dije estás ansiosa por hacerme callar con tu magia ¿verdad?- Dijo el poni del megáfono en un tono provocativo.

-Me encantaría, pero esa no es mi forma de actuar, soy la princesa de la amistad y tengo que dar el ejemplo a los demás- le respondió Twilight con una mirada seria pero manteniendo un tono tranquilo.

-Noto que tus palabras tienen algo de verdad pero... ¿de verdad crees que una simple amistad es capaz de suprimir el sentimiento de alguien que se siente inferior y que no puede hacer nada al respecto?-

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responder Spike comenzó a hablar, Fluttershy no sabia que decir y Starlight comenzaba a pensar más en su pasado con cada cosa que decía el poni del megáfono, era como si sus palabras se hubieran abierto paso ante sus intentos de olvidar lo que ella hizo.

-No es que este de acuerdo con el pero... algunas veces me siento como un inútil a la par de las habilidades de Twilight- comentó Spike, haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

-Que sorpresa, el pequeño asistente de la princesa confesando la verdad, seguro que ni ella se lo esperaba- dijo el poni del megáfono con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo Spike? ¿este poni quiere dividir a Ponyville y estás dejando que influya en ti? vayámonos de aquí, ya escuché bastante- dijo Twilight, en un tono molesto.

Twilight y los demás siguieron recorriendo Ponyville, a lo lejos se seguía escuchando al poni del megáfono hablar mientras que los terrestres que lo escuchaban comenzaban a aplaudirlo con sus cascos.

-No puedo creer lo que dijiste, ¿de verdad piensas que eres un inútil? ¿acaso no recuerdas las dos veces que salvaste al imperio de cristal? la princesa Cadence esta más que orgullosa de ti, ¡hasta tienes tu propia estatua allí!- Dijo Twilight mirando a Spike mientras caminaban.

-Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que... bueno- Dijo el dragón dando un suspiro -no me gusta sentir que a veces te complico más las cosas- Pero realmente Spike tenía otro motivo el cual no estaba seguro de decírselo a Twilight.

-Ehm... disculpen... pero creo que Starlight no parece sentirse muy bien- dijo Fluttershy, estando consiente de que interrumpía una conversación importante.

Todos dejaron de caminar y observaron a la unicornio.

Starlight se notaba algo nerviosa y preocupada, lo que escuchó anteriormente sobre la revolución hacía que ahora su mente sea invadida constantemente por su pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Twilight preocupada a la unicornio.

No respondió hasta que la alicornio la tocó con su pata, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Si Twilight... o eso creo, solo necesito pensar en algunas cosas- respondió Starlight en un tono dudoso.

-Si tienes algo que te preocupa dilo, somos tus amigos y estamos para ayudarte- le respondió Twilight.

-Lo que pasa Twilight es que...- Antes de que Starlight pudiera terminar se escuchó repentinamente un grito de no muy lejos.

-Eso no sonó como algo bueno- dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-Tienes razón, vayamos a ver que pasó- Respondió Twilight.

Todos fueron lo más rápido posible al lugar de donde provino el grito, se encontraron con una unicornio de color azul grisáceo en el suelo, su melena y cola eran de color negro con algunos pelos de color gris oscuro, su cutiemark era una vela blanca encendida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucedió?- Dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Me encuentro terrible, no puedo... no puedo realizar ningún hechizo- le respondió la unicornio mientras seguía llorando.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron bastante sorprendidos Twilight y los demás.

-Tal como les dije, ahora mismo estoy tratando de hacer magia y no sucede nada- les respondió la unicornio mientras calmaba su llanto y se levantaba del suelo.

-Tiene razón, su cuerno no parece brillar en lo más mínimo- comentó Fluttershy.

-¿Puedes contarnos que sucedió antes de que perdieras tu magia?- preguntó Twilight intrigada.

-Si, aunque no recuerdo mucho, alguien entró a mi casa sin que me diera cuenta, aparentemente era un poni terrestre por su figura, pero tenia su cuerpo cubierto con una túnica y tenia puesta una mascara que le cubría toda la cabeza y el cuello, traté de defenderme pero de alguna forma me inmovilizó, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me tocó el cuerno mientras me decía "esto no te dolerá"- respondió la unicornio, con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo expresando el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

En ese momento Spike, Starlight y Fluttershy entraron a su casa y revisaron lo sucedido, increíblemente era muy poco lo que parecía fuera de lugar, solo un par de cosas en el suelo y la puerta trasera abierta, Spike encontró cerca de dicha puerta una carta que tenia un sello extraño, eran 8 flechas indicando un punto que había en el centro, luego de observar el sello comenzó a leerla.

-Que extraño... ¿no recuerdas nada más?- preguntó Twilight mientras sacaba de su alforja un pañuelo para que la unicornio se seque las lágrimas.

-Eso es todo, aparentemente estuve desmayada por varios minutos- dijo la unicornio mientras miraba el reloj del interior de su casa -cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que no podía usar mi magia di el grito más fuerte de mi vida- le respondió mientras tomaba el pañuelo de la alicornio.

-Twilight, creo que deberías leer esto- dijo Spike mientras salía de la casa con la carta junto a las demás.

Twilight comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-"Princesa de la amistad, si estás leyendo esto significa que mi truco para engañar a tu mapa funcionó, es una lastima que todavía no nos conozcamos personalmente, aunque puede que algunas de tus amigas tenga más suerte que tú", esta firmado por alguien que se hace llamar "La Solución"- cuando terminó de leerla su cutiemark y la de Fluttershy comenzaron a brillar, como indicando que ya solucionaron el "problema" de amistad.

-Eso que dijo significa que... oh por Celestia... ¡alguna de nuestras amigas puede estar en peligro!- dijo Fluttershy bastante preocupada.

-Si, y estoy casi segura de que está detrás de Rarity, busquemos a ella primero y luego a las demás, tenemos que avisar a las demás princesas de esto, esto me recuerda un poco a la forma en que Tirek quitaba la magia a los ponis y aún no consigo entender como lo hacía... no me imagino de que más será capaz el sujeto con el que nos enfrentamos ahora, ¿nos acompañas? estoy segura de que las demás princesas tendrán muchas preguntas- dijo Twilight dirigiéndose con la última pregunta a la unicornio azul grisáceo.

-Está bien, aunque dudo poder ser de mucha ayuda sin mi magia- le respondió la unicornio preocupada.

-No te preocupes, nosotros somos los que estamos para ayudarte, ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?- dijo Twilight mientras le dio un abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Me llamo Serenity- le respondió la unicornio azul que ahora se sentía más tranquila.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y estoy abierto a criticas, sugerencias y comentarios, los tendré en cuenta al escribir y estaré agradecido si alguien más está interesado en revisar los borradores que voy escribiendo de cada capitulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sueños cortados

**Capítulo 2: Sueños cortados**

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban angustiadas en las afueras de la casa de Serenity debido a la amenaza que encontraron en su hogar y sorprendidas del hecho de que exista un poni terrestre con la capacidad de quitar la magia a un unicornio.

-Antes de seguir deberíamos informar a Celestia sobre esto, Spike, toma nota- dijo Twilight mientras que con su magia sacó de su alforja un pergamino en blanco con una pluma y se los dio a Spike.

-Querida princesa Celestia, me encuentro en una situación desconcertante en Ponyville, aquí se está hablando de una especie de revolución a llevarse a cabo por los ponis terrestres y he encontrado a una unicornio a la que aparentemente le quitaron su magia además de una carta que me hace pensar que alguna de mis amigas está en peligro, espero tu consejo. Princesa Twilight Sparkle- le dictó Twilight a Spike mientras este escribía.

-¿Listo? mándala- le dijo Twilight.

Usando su aliento de fuego Spike le envió la carta a Celestia.

-Espero que no le suceda nada a Rarity...- dijo Spike preocupado.

-No te preocupes Spike, ahora mismo vamos a su casa- le dijo Twilight mientras que con su magia lo colocó sobre su lomo.

El grupo tomó rumbo a toda velocidad a la Boutique de Rarity.

-Serenity ¿hay alguna razón por la cual alguien desearía quitarte tu magia?- preguntó Twilight.

-No lo sé, quizás tenga que ver que suelo dedicar casi todas las noches a practicar hechizos algo complejos, aunque no soy buena- le respondió Serenity con algo de vergüenza.

-Tal vez esto signifique que está detrás de unicornios con cierto talento- le responde Twilight -Por cierto...- dijo la alicornio mientras dirigía la mirada a Starlight -Starlight, Lamento que nuestra visita a Ponyville para enseñarte más sobre la amistad se haya convertido en esto-

-Eso ahora no importa, la seguridad de tus amigas es lo primero- dijo Starlight algo insegura.

-¿Starlight? tu nombre me suena... no eres la que alguien mencionó en el diario "El Equestre" como fundadora de una aldea de... ¿igualdad?- preguntó Serenity con curiosidad.

-Si... soy yo- dijo Starlight con una suave risa nerviosa -trato de olvidar eso-

-Oh... disculpa- le respondió Serenity al sentir que había incomodado a la unicornio.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Rarity y sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta irrumpieron en la misma.

-¡RARITY! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Spike bastante preocupado luego de saltar del lomo de Twilight y caminar rápidamente hacia Rarity.

-¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿Y por qué están todos así?- dijo Rarity mirando con asombro a sus amigas lo que provocó que la magia con la cual sostenía una aguja de coser se desvaneciera haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Hay un sujeto que tiene la capacidad de quitar la magia de los unicornios en Ponyville y pensábamos que la próxima eras tú- le respondió Spike mientras se calmaba.

-¿Un sujeto? ¿Yo la próxima? ¿No estaba Tirek en el tártaro?- Respondió Rarity sorprendida, pensando que Spike se refieria a Tirek, el único ser que ella conocía capaz de hacer eso.

-El sujeto al que se refiere es aparentemente un poni terrestre, y yo fui su primera víctima... o eso creo- Intervino Serenity.

-No puede ser... estaba segura de que la próxima sería Rarity... ¿Tendrá alguna relación este sujeto con aquel que estaba hablando de una revolución? ¿Será que está detrás de los pegasos también? ¿le hará algo a Applejack y Pinkie Pie?- dijo Twilight, confundida de la situación que estaba presenciando.

-Esta situación nos resulta tan confusa para nosotros como a ti- le responde Fluttershy, los demás asienten.

-¿Mencionaron una revolución? no estaba enterada, desde esta mañana que estoy arreglando este vestido- dijo Rarity mirando el vestido que tenía sobre una mesa mientras que con su magia colocó la aguja que se le cayó al suelo sobre el -y hablando de nuestras amigas, Pinkie había quedado en traerme una caja de sus nuevos cupcakes-

-¿Y cuándo te dijo que vendría?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Debería haber llegado hace 5 minutos, con lo que ustedes dijeron ya me estoy preocupando, ella sabe ser puntual- dijo Rarity mientras miraba el reloj.

-Esto si que es preocupante, deberíamos ir a Sugar Cube Corner, no queda muy lejos de aquí- dijo Twilight, los demás asintieron y salieron afuera con ella.

En ese mismo momento se ve a Pinkie Pie venir brincando.

-¡Pinkie! ¿Sucedió algo que te demoraste?- le preguntó Rarity preocupada.

-Nada importante, solamente me choqué con un poni enmascarado- respondió Pinkie alegremente.

Lo que dijo Pinkie hace que todos la miren sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿acaso nunca se chocaron con alguien?- Dijo Pinkie algo confundida.

-Pinkie ¿podrías describirnos a ese poni y cómo fue que te chocaste con él?- Le dijo Twilight.

-¡Claro! era un poni terrestre que llevaba puesta una túnica negra, una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza y cuello, por su apariencia parecía que iba a una fiesta de disfraces y cuando me choqué con el yo venía brincando hacia la casa de Rarity para traerle este paquete de cupcakes... o lo que queda de ellos- dijo Pinkie de una forma algo rápida mientras que usando su pezuña levantó de su lomo un paquete aplastado y luego se lo mostró a Rarity.

Lo que mencionó provocó que ahora Serenity y Twilight la miraran boquiabiertos.

-Lo que le pasó al paquete es lo de menos querida, nos estábamos preocupando por ti- dijo Rarity, mientras que con su magia tomó el paquete y lo colocó dentro de su casa.

-¿Preocupándose? ¿Por qué?- dijo Pinkie confundida.

-Tu descripción es exacta a la apariencia de un sujeto que en una carta amenazó con hacerles algo a tus amigas- Intervino Serenity.

-Bueno eso explica todo, por cierto, un gusto en conocerte, ¿eres de Ponyville?- dijo Pinkie mientras le extendió la pata.

-Lo mismo digo y si, soy de aquí, ¿porque?- Dijo Serenity mientras le devolvió el gesto, para sorpresa de la unicornio el saludo de Pinkie era bastante energético ya que agitaba su pata rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo.

-Porque técnicamente conozco a todos los de aquí y siempre les doy una fiesta de bienvenida- Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Pinkie ¿no te preocupa este sujeto?- le dijo Twilight al notarla tan normal como siempre y dándole importancia a otras cosas.

-Suena como alguien peligroso, pero cuando lo vi no lo parecía, ¡de hecho hasta me pidió disculpas luego de haber chocado conmigo!- Exclamó Pinkie.

-¿De veras? qué extraño que pida disculpas ¿pasó algo más?- Dijo Twilight intrigada.

-Mmm... si, luego del choque se fue y aparentemente se encontraba algo mareado-

-Esa información podría ser de utilidad, sugiero que nos dividamos, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, vayan a buscar a Applejack, el resto buscaremos a Rainbow Dash, cuando las encontremos volvamos aquí ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Twilight.

-¡Oki Doki Loki!- dijo Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity asienten.

En este mismo instante todos comenzaron a sentir como la tierra empezaba a vibrar de manera casi imperceptible, se escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar que dijo "¡MARCHAD PONIS! ¡AL AYUNTAMIENTO!", al poco tiempo Twilight y sus acompañantes comienzan a ver un importante grupo de ponis terrestres con el poni que habían visto con el megáfono a la cabeza mientras que sus cascos golpeaban el suelo de manera prácticamente sincronizada al cruzar un camino no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Esto no es bueno ¿alguna respuesta de Celestia?- dijo Twilight preocupada a Spike.

Luego de un tiempo dejan de ser visibles los ponis que estaban cruzando y con eso la sutil vibración del suelo.

-Creo que...- Dijo Spike pero antes de terminar eructó fuego verde el cual se transformó en un pergamino -aquí llegó-

-¡Justo a tiempo! veamos que dice- dijo Twilight algo más aliviada mientras que con su magia tomó el pergamino y lo abrió para leerlo.

Twilight comenzó a leer el pergamino en voz alta –"Querida Twilight Sparkle, me encuentro en camino a Ponyville junto con mis guardias para tratar la situación personalmente, sugiero que te concentres en buscar a tus amigas, puede que necesitemos de ustedes nuevamente"-

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a por Rainbow Dash!- dijo Spike.

-Si no me equivoco actualmente Cloudsdale debería estar pasando no muy lejos de Ponyville, lo más seguro es que encontremos a Rainbow Dash entrenando en el cielo de sus cercanías, ¡vamos!- dijo Twilight que guardó el pergamino en su alforja mientras que con su magia colocó a Spike en su lomo.

-Estaremos de vuelta con ustedes aquí- Dijo Twilight que se preparaba para galopar con los demás.

-¡Tenlo por seguro Twilight!- Dijo Pinkie que se estaba yendo dando saltos largos mientras Fluttershy y Rarity la acompañaban.

Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity tomaron rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres mientras que Twilight y los demás se dirigían a las cercanías de Cloudsdale con las esperanzas de que no haya sucedido nada malo a sus amigas.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje el grupo de Twilight comenzó a visualizar a lo lejos la ciudad voladora de los pegasos, pero luego de subir una colina se encontraron repentinamente con tres ponis terrestres en el camino, uno de ellos es reconocido por Serenity en el mismo instante que lo ve pero lo más impactante para Twilight y los demás es ver a Rainbow Dash inconsciente en el suelo.

-Está con ellos, el poni que me quitó mi magia- dijo Serenity con miedo.

-Y no es sólo eso, llegamos demasiado tarde- dijo Twilight angustiada.

-Princesa Twilight... por fin nos encontramos- Dijo un poni terrestre enmascarado en cuya voz se notaba una tranquilidad como la de sus acompañantes.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi amiga? ¡Lamentarás haberla lastimado!- dijo Twilight molesta mientras se ponía en una postura defensiva.

-Tranquila princesa, ella está bien- dijo el terrestre enmascarado con la misma tranquilidad mientras hacía señas a sus compañeros con su pata -retrocedamos y dejemos a la princesa y sus acompañantes verla por ellos mismos- los tres ponis caminaron hacia atrás unos cuantos metros.

Inmediatamente Twilight y sus acompañantes se acercaron a donde estaba Rainbow Dash, la alicornio comenzó a controlar los signos vitales de Rainbow Dash.

-Está inconsciente, pero respira normalmente- Dijo Twilight, que habia puesto su pezuña en el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash.

-Twilight, sus raspones están cubiertos por apósitos, ¿no te parece extraño?- dijo Serenity.

-Lo es, vigilen a esos tres ponis, trataré de despertarla- dijo Twilight a los demás mientras sacó con su magia un libro de primeros auxilios de su alforja y buscó un hechizo para despertar a Rainbow Dash.

Starlight miró al poni enmascarado y a sus acompañantes, los tres llevaban cuerdas agarradas a una especie de cinto que pasaba por sus lomos, uno de los acompañantes era un terrestre de color canela oscuro con una crin de color castaño claro con franjas naranjas y que tenía como cutiemark una estatua, pero a ella le llamó especialmente la atención la marca del otro acompañante que era una terrestre amarilla de crin celeste que tenia de cutiemark una nube con un par de gotas cayendo, provocándole nuevamente más imágenes de su pasado.

-Tú... ¿Por qué me quitaste mi magia?- Dijo Serenity, con algo de miedo, pero a la vez de forma bastante molesta, al poni enmascarado.

-¿Quitártela? ¿Estás segura de eso? fue más bien un intercambio- le responde el terrestre enmascarado, con la misma tranquilidad que antes.

-¿Intercambio? ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Serenity confundida.

-Has tratado de golpear fuertemente tu casco contra el suelo?- le dijo el poni enmascarado, que levantó su pezuña y señaló el suelo frente a ella.

Serenity no era capaz de encontrar relación alguna entre el hecho de que este terrestre le haya quitado su magia con el hecho de golpear su casco contra el suelo, aunque de todas formas lo intentó y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su golpe marcó, aunque de una manera casi imperceptible, la porción de suelo en donde impactó su casco.

-¿No entiendo, que significa esto?- dijo Serenity más confundida que antes.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? pregúntale a la alicornio- dijo el poni enmascarado mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza a donde estaba Twilight.

Twilight terminó de realizar su hechizo en Rainbow Dash, la cual se encontraba recuperando la conciencia lentamente.

-¿Que sucedió Serenity?- Le preguntó Twilight que lo había escuchado todo.

-El suelo con mi golpe se marcó un poco, nunca antes en mi vida me pasó eso, ni siquiera cuando lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas- respondió Serenity confudida.

Inmediatamente Twilight trató de pensar en una explicación lógica a esto, hasta que después de varios segundos de silencio el terrestre canela oscuro que acompañaba al poni enmascarado lo interrumpió.

-Es parte de la magia de un poni terrestre princesa, deberías saberlo... eres parcialmente uno de nosotros- Dijo el poni canela oscuro, en un tono bastante serio y molesto.

Lo que dijo hace que Twilight y sus acompañantes queden sorprendidos, pero más importante, hace que Twilight comience a recordar algo que aprendió hace años en la escuela cuando era pequeña pero que al día de hoy había olvidado, el hecho de que un alicornio sea en parte poni terrestre... y era algo que en este momento la hizo sentir avergonzada como princesa.

En ese mismo momento Rainbow Dash recuperó totalmente la consciencia y se puso de pie, Starlight y Serenity estaban a punto de ayudar a Rainbow Dash a levantarse pero no fue necesario ya que se puso de pie relativamente rápido.

-Gracias por la ayuda amigas, ¡es hora de patear unos cuantos flancos!... ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Rainbow Dash muy sorprendida al tratar de mover sus alas y ver que no se movían.

-No... esto... no puede ser verdad... ¡TÚ!- dijo Rainbow Dash, que dio un salto y trató de dar una patada al poni enmascarado pero la poni amarilla se movió rápidamente y agarró la pata de Rainbow Dash antes de impactar, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Cómo... ¿cómo es posible que seas tan rápida?- Dijo Rainbow Dash, que estaba sorprendida de la agilidad que tenía la terrestre amarilla.

-No eres la única que practica para cumplir sus sueños, yo...- dijo la poni amarilla hasta que Rainbow Dash la interrumpió.

-¡TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE NO PODER VOLAR!- dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras le comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Suficiente! se vienen con nosotros, Celestia decidirá qué hacer con ustedes- Dijo Twilight que no soportó ver el estado en que estaba Rainbow Dash y realizó un hechizo de parálisis en los tres ponis.

-Mal movimiento princesa- Dijo el poni de color canela, que empezó a forcejear en un intento de moverse.

-Pero cómo...- trató de decir Twilight mientras forcejeaba para mantener el hechizo de parálisis- nunca tuve... que hacer tanto... esfuerzo para mantener esto- dijo Twilight sorprendida al sentir como un solo poni terrestre era capaz de ponerla en apuros.

-Tranquilo, vayamos con ella... ciertamente estamos en desventaja- dijo el poni enmascarado con la misma tranquilidad que al comienzo, haciendo que el poni canela deje de hacer fuerza.

-Un momento... recuerdo que cuando me enfrenté a ellos eran cuatro en total- dijo Rainbow Dash, que se había puesto de pie y acercado a donde estaba Twilight mientras hacía memoria de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

Starlight notó cierto movimiento en un arbusto no muy alejado de donde ellos estaban, pero no dijo nada al respecto, hasta que un proyectil verde salió despedido a alta velocidad de allí hacia Twilight.

-¡Twilight!- Dijo Starlight, aunque fue demasiado tarde, el proyectil impactó contra el cuerno de Twilight y quedó adherido a este, cortando el hechizo de parálisis que tenía en los tres ponis.

-¡Spike! ¡Quítame esto de encima!- dijo Twilight, que trataba de quitarse sin éxito con su pezuña lo que tenía pegado en el cuerno y que le estaba impidiendo usar su magia.

-¡En eso estoy Twilight!- dijo Spike que trataba de quitar con sus garras la sustancia gelatinosa y de color verde transparente del cuerno de Twilight sin éxito ya que sus garras resbalaban haciéndolo desesperar.

-No queremos lastimarlos, sólo permítannos igualarlos y los dejaremos en paz- dijo el poni enmascarado.

-¿Te refieres a convertirnos en ponis terrestres? ¡Jamás!- dijo Twilight que se ponía en una postura defensiva.

Lo que escuchó y presenció Starlight hizo que los pensamientos que tenía de su pasado la invadan de nuevo... y comenzó a retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Entonces no nos dejan otra alternativa que realizarlo de la forma difícil- dijo el poni enmascarado al mismo tiempo en que él y sus acompañantes sacaban una de las cuerdas que tenían en sus cintos.

En ese mismo momento Twilight abrió sus alas y despegó, subiendo unos cuantos metros, el poni canela le lanzó una cuerda, Twilight trató de esquivarla pero sus alas son atrapadas por la cuerda, haciendo que ella y Spike caigan al suelo, al mismo tiempo que otra cuerda lanzada por el poni enmascarado se agarró a las patas de Twilight.

Rainbow Dash se acercó al poni enmascarado y trató de asestar un golpe con sus patas delanteras, pero antes de que consiguiera hacerlo una cuerda lanzada por la poni amarilla agarró sus patas y la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Devuélveme mi capacidad de volar ladrón!- le dijo Rainbow Dash de forma molesta al poni disfrazado.

-Lo siento Rainbow Dash, tendrás que vivir con esto- le dijo el poni enmascarado que se preparaba para lanzar otra cuerda.

-¡Lo sentirás cuando consiga desatarme y pateé tu flanco!- dijo gruñendo Rainbow Dash.

-¡Twilight!- dijo Spike que luego utilizó su aliento de fuego para cortar la cuerda que mantenía atadas las patas de Twilight.

-Gracias Spike- le dijo Twilight pero en ese mismo momento mira una cuerda acercándose a el -¡CUIDADO!- le dijo Twilight, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, la cuerda, que fue lanzada por el poni enmascarado, agarró la boca de Spike evitando que pueda escupir fuego, Spike trataba de quitársela con sus garras pero inmediatamente después otra cuerda, esta vez lanzada por el poni canela, agarró sus patas y garras.

-¡Starlight! ¡Haz algo!- dijo Serenity, que no sabía qué hacer al observar como los demás son inmovilizados.

-Yo...- dijo Starlight, que se encontraba unos cuantos metros detrás, quería defender a sus amigas, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía capaz de atacar al poni enmascarado y sus acompañantes.

En ese mismo instante el poni enmascarado comenzó a acercarse a Twilight.

-Princesa... ¿de que te quieres despedir primero? ¿De tu magia de pegaso o de unicornio?- le dijo el terrestre enmascarado a la alicornio.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Twilight que retrocedía a medida que el terrestre se le acercaba.

En ese instante el poni enmascarado apretó fuertemente el suelo con una de sus pezuñas, inmovilizando las patas de Twilight.

-Oh no... está sucediendo de nuevo- dijo Serenity para si misma mientras que instintivamente trató de embestir al poni enmascarado, antes de que consiguiera hacerlo la poni amarilla saltó sobre ella, cayendo ambas al suelo.

El poni enmascarado se acercó a las alas de Twilight y tocó una de ellas con su pezuña, la alicornio incapaz de hacer algo gritó por ayuda a Starlight.

Sin previo aviso Starlight realizó un hechizo de teletransportación, que hace desaparecer a ella y a los demás, dejando al poni enmascarado y sus acompañantes solos... En ese instante Applejack y Pinkie se acercaban a la boutique de Rarity.

-Pinkie, supuestamente nos íbamos a encontrar con Twilight y las demás aquí ¿cierto? porque no veo a nadie aquí- dijo Applejack.

-Paciencia Applejack, en cualquier momento aparecerán- Dijo Pinkie.

Pocos segundos después Starlight, Twilight y los demás se materializaron delante de ellas.

-¡Fiu! Hace tiempo que no hacía esto- Dijo Starlight quitándose una gota de sudor de la frente.

¡¿Pero qué cascos está sucediendo aquí?!- Dijo Applejack, que miraba atónita con Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy la escena que apareció ante ellas.

* * *

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer y estoy abierto a críticas, sugerencias y comentarios, los tendré en cuenta al escribir y estaré agradecido si alguien está interesado en revisar los borradores que voy escribiendo de cada capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Las alas de Ícaro

**Debido a que al momento de escribir el capítulo 2 no tenía totalmente en claro el "nivel de poder" de Starlight le he realizado algunas modificaciones antes de publicar este, la principal diferencia en la trama es que Starlight no se desmaya, por lo demás he realizado modificaciones mínimas que de todas formas serán mencionadas en el fanfic cuando tomen relevancia nuevamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Las alas de Ícaro**

Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie miraban sorprendidas la repentina aparición de sus amigas frente a ellas, Starlight las miró con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que detrás de ella Spike y Rainbow Dash estaban luchando por romper las cuerdas que los tenían inmovilizados al mismo tiempo que Twilight estaba desatando la cuerda que agarraba sus alas, pero mayor fue el asombro de Serenity, que se ponía de pie pensando en la forma en que Starlight los sacó de la reciente situación, tanto que le invadieron las ganas de preguntar, pero sabía que la situación no era la oportuna para hacerlo.

-¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Starlight?- Preguntó Rarity sorprendida.

-¡Wow no sabía que Rainbow Dash ahora practicaba con cuerdas y parece que se divirtieron!- exclamó Pinkie brincando en su lugar -excepto por esos apósitos que lleva puesto- terminó de decir mientras dejó de saltar al percatarse de eso.

Starlight pensaba en que decir mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, en eso Twilight aclaró la situación.

-Créeme Pinkie, lo que nos sucedió no fue para nada divertido, Rainbow Dash se llevó la peor parte y cierta poni podría haber ayudado- dijo la alicornio que estaba terminando de desatar sus alas.

Starlight volteó a ver a Twilight, quien la miraba molesta y con los ojos entreabiertos como queriendo una explicación, la unicornio reaccionó desatando con magia a sus amigos, pero sabía que eso no le bastaría para compensar sus acciones.

-¡Malditas cuerdas! debí haber pateado los flancos de esos ponis, aún no puedo creer como fue que me dejaron inconsciente- Dijo Rainbow Dash que se estaba levantando del suelo molesta.

-¿Que pasó terroncito de azúcar?- dijo Applejack, que se acercaba a ella, los demás hicieron lo mismo, excepto Starlight.

-A ver... por donde empiezo- dijo Rainbow Dash que se sentó sobre sus patas traseras recordando lo sucedido.

-Estaba practicando mi nuevo "mini-tornado despeja cielos en 2 segundos exactos..."- Comenzó a relatar Rainbow Dash hasta que Pinkie la interrumpe.

-¿2 segundos? ¡Eso supera por mucho tu record de 10 segundos! ¡Quiero verlo!- dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-Lo siento Pinkie, sé que soy genial pero... no podré hacerlo, ¿me dejas continuar?- dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono en el cual se notaba decaimiento respecto a su forma normal de hablar.

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie.

-Como decía, estaba practicando en el cielo hasta que 4 ponis aparecieron, uno de ellos tenía su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por su vestimenta y me preguntó si yo podría vivir sin mi magia de pegaso, supuse que se refería a volar y manipular el clima, pensé que era una broma y le respondí riéndome de lo que dijo, pero luego me di cuenta que iba enserio cuando me dijo que bajara sin oponer resistencia, realmente me daba mala espina la situación, no podía ver su expresión por su máscara pero los otros ponis me miraban de forma seria, excepto una de color canela que me miraba preocupada y me decía que por favor no les haga difíciles las cosas- dijo Rainbow Dash que hace una pausa.

-¿Y no podías simplemente salir volando?- Sugirió Fluttershy.

-¿Volando?- Dijo Rainbow Dash con una pequeña sonrisa -de ninguna manera me dejaría intimidar por un par de ponis, pensé que asustándolos tal vez podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión, y se me ocurrió hacer un mini-tornado que pasara cerca de ellos, sin embargo aún no había afinado bien mi puntería y... mi ciclón se dirigió a la poni canela, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y la mandó por los aires, haciéndola impactar contra un arbol y dar un grito de dolor, yo estaba por pedir perdón por eso hasta que un semental del mismo color pero más oscuro me maldició bastante molesto por lo que hice, tratándome de agarrar con una cuerda mientras lo hacía- dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo otra pausa.

-¿Y qué sigue? ¿cómo terminaste con esos apósitos?- Dijo Applejack, que escuchaba atentamente con las demás, incluyendo a Starlight que se había acercado un poco para escuchar más claramente la inusual experiencia.

La pegaso se acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía su cuerpo cubierto con varias gasas curativas, lo que la dejó confundida. Twilight despegó una de ellas y la comenzó a observar detenidamente, para su sorpresa de todos el raspón que cubría estaba totalmente cicatrizado.

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba esquivando la cuerda con bastante facilidad ¡nada es más agil que yo en el aire!- se jactó la poni, siendo la única cosa que dijo con su tono normal de voz y continuó -hasta que ese poni disfrazado agarró la soga y hizo que de alguna forma se levantara en el aire apenas la esquivé, agarrándome desprevenida, luego me tiraron fuertemente contra el suelo y... eso es todo lo que recuerdo hasta que Twilight me despertó- concluyó Rainbow Dash.

Luego Twilight relató el resto de lo sucedido, a medida que Rainbow Dash recordaba lo que vivió apenas hace unos instantes sus sentimientos revivían y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero esta vez fijó la mirada en Starlight, la unicornio se dio cuenta por su expresión lo molesta que estaba, al punto en que se sentía intimidada, un fuerte relincho que hizo la pegaso al levantarse violentamente apenas Twilight terminó de relatar no hizo más que terminar de intimidarla.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Porque demonios no hiciste nada más que estar contemplando como tus amigos eran inmovilizados a merced de desconocidos!?- dijo Rainbow Dash furiosa mientras se acercaba a Starlight.

-¿¡Acaso no pensaste en lo que pudieron habernos hecho!?- dijo la pegaso, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la unicornio a la cual seguía mirando fijamente.

Fluttershy estaba por intervenir, pero Twilight se lo negó moviendo la cabeza, la alicornio sabía que Rainbow Dash tenía que desahogarse, y más importante, Starlight hacerse consciente de las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

-Pero... tu dijiste que solo querían quitarte tu magia- dijo finalmente Starlight que retrocedía unos pocos centímetros de Rainbow Dash, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¿¡Y ESO ACASO TE PARECE INSIGNIFICANTE!?- gritó Rainbow Dash antes de romper en llanto y tirarse contra el suelo -Todo el es... esfuerzo que... que hice en mi vida reducido a nada en cuestión de... de un instante- dijo la pegaso de manera entrecortada por el llanto, en el cual se despedía de cada una de sus ilusiones en forma de gota -ese sueño que... que perseguí desde potranca... unirme a los mejores voladores que existen... los Won... Wonderbolts... pe... pero ahora... que estaba tan cerca de demostrar que... que soy digna de ser una verdadera miembro... cada acrobacia que me esforcé por aprender... cada record que me esforcé por romper... todo eso... ahora... en vano- sollozó Rainbow Dash y luego comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo como una bebé.

Sus amigas trataban de consolarla, incluso Applejack la abrazó, mientras que Rarity junto a Pinkie no aguantaron la triste escena y comenzaron a llorar también, inclusive Serenity trataba de hacer algo diciéndole que ella sabía lo que se sentía estar en esa situación. En tanto Starlight se comenzaba a sentir como un ser miserable, lo cierto es que ya tenía por seguro que cualquier palabra que diga no revertiría el sufrimiento que estaba presenciando.

-Muy bien, ahora sé que es más importante que nunca detener a los que hicieron esto ¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?- Dijo Twilight, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Starlight.

La unicornio tenía que dar una explicación, ¿pero cuál podía dar realmente? todas sus dudas eran fruto de encontrar similitudes con su pasado, y unas similitudes podrían terminar siendo puras coincidencias, ¿es eso realmente una justificación para dejar a sus recientes amigas en una situación que ella podría haber cambiado? tal vez lo mejor sea olvidarse de vivir en el castillo de Twilight, pensó Starlight, sin embargo, la inquisidora mirada de Twilight no le daba mucho más tiempo para pensar.

-Twilight, no seas tan severa con ella, es cierto que estos ponis deben ser detenidos pero realmente no creo que su intención sea lastimar, se preocuparon por sanar las heridas, aun cuando ellos las provocaron- dijo Fluttershy interviniendo en la tensa situación.

-Cierto, procuraron no lastimar físicamente a Dash, pero la dejaron destruida psicológicamente, y créeme, así de nada sirve estar más sano que un roble- Dijo Twilight, Fluttershy respondió asintiendo y bajando la mirada antes de seguir consolando a Rainbow Dash con más razón, las palabras de la alicornio eran duras pero ciertas.

Starlight estaba por descartar todo lo que en un principio quería explicar ¿porque no hacerlo? cada minuto que pasaba le hacía evidente lo estúpido que sonaría aquello que estaba por decir, estaba por admitir lo equivocada que estaba pero alguien... del que ella menos pensaría, comenzó a hablar.

-¡No le tires toda la culpa!- dijo Spike poniéndose entre la ella y Twilight, lo que sorprendió bastante a la alicornio, que recordó lo que confesó el dragón hace unas horas -yo también merezco dar una explicación- continuó diciendo Spike, captando totalmente la atención de Twilight.

-Eso es algo que quiero escuchar, ¿qué te pasó Spike, porque le diste la razón a ese poni que dividía Ponyville?- dijo Twilight, mientras se alejaba un poco del lugar donde Rainbow Dash estaba llorando, ya que aún lo hacía de una manera bastante fuerte, Spike y Starlight la siguieron, esta última estaba convencida de que lo que iba a decir el dragón iba a tener más sentido o al menos más peso, después de todo, era el amigo más cercano de Twilight.

Spike inhaló aire profundamente y lo soltó antes de hablar a la intrigada alicornio.

-Verás... ¿recuerdas ese día en que apareció a Owlowiscious? ¿Recuerdas lo celoso que me puse?- dijo el dragón.

-Claro que si Spike, ¿Cómo olvidaría todo lo que hiciste por querer demostrar lo mucho que te importa ser mi asistente número uno?- dijo Twilight dándole una pequeña sonrisa que le dio más confianza para hablar.

-¡Esa es la cuestión! tu literalmente ordenas rápidamente los libros de la biblioteca con la mente ¿te imaginas lo mucho más que te podría ayudar si tan solo pudiera usar una telequinesis básica?- dijo Spike que hizo una pausa y continuó -traerte algo de un lugar difícil de acceder, limpiar las altas paredes del castillo, quitar la telaraña del techo y muchas cosas más que no solo haría más rápido ¡sino que también evitaría peligros tales como lastimarme por estar haciendo equilibrio en altas escaleras!- concluyó Spike, ahora la alicornio lo miraba pensativa, lo que puso un poco nervioso al dragón.

-¡Enserio Twilight, no era mi intención formar parte de la locura que estabas escuchando!- dijo Spike abrazando la pata de Twilight.

Un abrazo de la alicornio sorprendió al dragón, y las palabras que ella estaba por decir aún más.

-¡Ay Spike! no sabes cómo me preocupaste en ese momento, realmente no sé si habrá una forma de que puedas hacer lo que dices pero quiero que sepas que tus intenciones me bastan para entender lo que hiciste- dijo Twilight.

La escena frente a Starlight le hizo pensar a ella que el dragón si tenía razones totalmente comprensibles, realmente la Telequinesis le facilitaba enormemente la vida, pero al mismo tiempo parte de lo que escuchó le pareció un poco... ridículo, ¿cómo puede ser que Spike quiera hacer incluso lo imposible, para alguien como él, con el fin de ayudar a Twilight? lo que la unicornio desconocía era el código de dragón del asistente de Twilight, pero esta ignorancia le dio el valor suficiente para considerar que lo que ella quería decir no era tan absurdo y sin sentido.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que escupa todo de una vez- dijo Starlight luego de dar un suspiro.

Para ese momento el llanto de Rainbow Dash ya había calmado y se estaba secando las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le dio Fluttershy. Starlight se acercó a donde estaba ella para que la pegaso celeste y las demás escuchen con claridad lo que tenía para decir aunque realmente dudaba de que sirva para algo.

-Te escuchamos- Dijo Twilight que también se había acercado con el dragón.

-En el momento en que escuché a ese poni del megáfono hablar sobre hacer sentir a todos los ponis iguales a los terrestres recordé la razón de porque busqué venganza contra Twilight, hacerla sentir como una Cutiemark me cambió la vida para siempre, sonará tonto, pero me he sentido reflejada en ese poni, tanto que no pude evitar recordar cada dia vivido en mi aldea- dijo Starlight, que no sabía si valía la pena continuar relatando.

-Continua- dijo Twilight.

-Cuando nos encontramos con el poni enmascarado y sus acompañantes algunos de mis recuerdos no hicieron más que materializarse, la poni con una cutiemark de nube me recordó a una poni de mi aldea que tenía una bastante similar, la cual conocí poco antes de que ustedes llegaran y me hizo pensar que mi filosofía tenía sentido y que incluso se podía mejorar...- dijo Starlight hasta que fue interrumpida por Twilight.

-Realmente no me di cuenta de su cutiemark pero ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto?- Dijo Twilight, el solo hecho de pensar que se puede mejorar una filosofia que le parecia tan incorrecta como la de Starlight le hacía prever que la unicornio estaba por decir un disparate, pero quería tener en cuenta todos los detalles para estar segura de eso.

-Para crear el hechizo que me permitía quitar cutiemarks tuve que estudiarlas durante toda mi vida, en el proceso me di cuenta de lo que representan, la de estas ponis significa que su destino es volar y controlar el clima, a la poni de mi aldea cuando la conocí le dije la forma en que vivíamos y apenas le terminé de decir eso me suplicó que le quitara su cutiemark, fue la primera vez en la vida que me pasó eso, incluso me dijo que lo unico que le trajo fue dolor y sufrimiento, como si ella me hubiera leído la mente, todo esto causado por el hecho de ser una poni terrestre, que como todos saben, no pueden volar ni manipular el clima, realmente le traje felicidad a su vida, pero aún así, me di cuenta que ella se sentía triste por el hecho de que en mi aldea haya pegasos que pueden volar, lo que hizo que me pusiera a pensar en una solución- dijo Starlight, mientras las demás la miraban y escuchaban atentamente, excepto Rainbow Dash, que aunque la escuchaba tenía la vista en el suelo.

-En defensa de Starlight puedo decir que si había notado a una poni con una sonrisa legitima- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Y haber si lo adivino ¿tu solución era prohibir a los pegasos volar?- Dijo Twilight.

-Exacto, y negar el uso de hechizos a los unicornios, lo único que me lo impedía es que no tenía forma de canalizar mi magia en el cetro de igualdad de esa forma- Dijo Starlight que admitía con vergüenza esto último y continuó -pero luego de ver que existe alguien con el poder de convertir realmente en terrestres a unicornios y pegasos por igual, no estoy segura si alicornios, creo entender porque la poni con cutiemark de nube estaba junto a él, ella debe querer que los demás sientan lo que es vivir con sus limitaciones, se que es una mera suposición pero estas son las razones de mis recientes actos- Concluyó Starlight, Serenity quedó pensativa con esto último, pero especialmente Rainbow Dash, que ahora le encontraba más sentido a lo que dijo esa poni, que la igualaba en reflejos, sobre los sueños.

-Sobre eso, es curioso que no hayas mencionado nada de limitar la fuerza de los ponis terrestres en el plan de tu aldea, siendo que los demás seguian siendo pegasos y unicornios- señaló Spike.

-Porque la fuerza de la mayoría de los terrestres es casi imperceptible, yo misma me di cuenta hace instantes- Intervino Serenity, Starlight asintió.

Twilight recordó lo último que hizo el misterioso poni, luego trató de agitar sus alas y para sorpresa de todos lo consiguió pudiendo elevarse unos cuantos metros del suelo, hasta que de repente sus alas se detuvieron en el aire, sorprendiendo a la alicornio, la cual afortunadamente pudo aterrizar sobre sus cuatro patas.

-¿Tienes algo más para decir antes de que diga lo que vamos a hacer?- Dijo Twilight a Starlight, la alicornio se mostraba pensativa acerca de todo lo que acababa de escuchar y suceder.

Antes de que Twilight hablara -Starlight, si realmente le das la razón a estos ladrones de magia, ¿aceptarías que te hagan lo mismo que a mi?- Dijo Rainbow Dash que levantó la mirada sin ánimo del suelo para verla.

-Realmente lo siento mucho por lo que te hice pasar, no era mi intención y espero que me perdones- Dijo Starlight, pero era evidente que quería eludir la dificil pregunta.

-Responde lo que dije- Insistió la pegaso, Starlight solo tragó saliva al escuchar eso -Eso me lo dice todo- dijo Rainbow Dash dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada al suelo al percatarse de la inequívoca señal de nerviosismo de la unicornio.

-Starlight, no puedo permitir que estos sujetos fuercen a todos los unicornios y pegasos a ser ponis terrestres, eso está completamente mal, nadie puede negar a otros a usar sus habilidades y tu viste las consecuencias de eso- Dijo la alicornio, señalando a Rainbow Dash, Serenity y a sí misma, Starlight asintió con la mirada baja -sin embargo lo que dices tiene sentido y no quiero volver a cometer el error de no tratar el problema desde la raiz desde un principio como debí haber hecho contigo, por lo que quiero llegar al fondo del asunto, si realmente es como dices haré lo que esté en mis cascos para encontrar una solución- continuó Twilight haciendo una pausa -y necesitaré toda la ayuda posible incluyendo la tuya- dijo Twilight apoyando su pata sobre Starlight, provocando en la unicornio confianza y eliminando la tensión que la invadía, el restó asintió, excepto Rainbow Dash, que seguía siendo consolada por Applejack, Fluttershy y Serenity.

-A todo esto, ¿no debería estar la Princesa Celestia ya aquí?- Señaló Rarity.

-Es cierto, espero que no le haya sucedido ningún percance- dijo Twilight, un poco preocupada -no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, sugiero que vayamos a la alcaldía, presiento que la alcaldesa necesita nuestra ayuda y estoy segura de que el poni que dirige la revuelta está directamente relacionado con aquellos a los que nos encontramos- Dijo Twilight, pero cuando terminó, un bostezo sorprendió a todos.

-Vaya, eso es inusual para esta situación, y eso que lo digo yo- Dijo Pinkie Pie mirando a Serenity.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar despierta de día, literalmente tengo los horarios de sueño de un batponi- Admitió Serenity, su rostro de cerca revelaba un par de ojeras.

-Eso explica porque no te conocía- dijo Pinkie sacando un álbum de fotos plegable de su melena -tendré que agregarte luego de hacerte una fiesta ¡y oh! esto coincide bastante con la descripción de la poni que se encontraron con Twilight- concluyó Pinkie mostrando a las demás la foto de una poni terrestre amarilla de crin celeste, todos los presentes en el momento la identificaron de inmediato, especialmente Rainbow Dash.

-¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!, ¿sabes dónde vive?- preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

-¡Claro! vive en una casa periférica de Ponyville pasando la alcaldía- Dijo Pinkie Señalando la dirección con su casco.

-Excelente, me aseguraré de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa que le dejará los flancos doloridos por toda la vida si no hace a su amigo ladrón devolverme lo que me pertenece- Dijo Rainbow Dash levantándose del suelo, la pegaso parecía recuperar los ánimos que tenía antes del momento en que se había dado cuenta de que no podía volar, lo que sorprendió a todas, pero especialmente a Serenity, que aun siendo víctima de una situación similar no tenía un sentimiento tan intenso.

En ese instante las ponis veían a la Princesa Celestia llegar por el sendero que llevaba a Canterlot, y junto a ella estaba la razón de su demora.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre estoy abierto a toda clase de críticas ¿Qué tan atrapante les ha resultado respecto al anterior?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Entre la espada y la pared

**Una actualización bastante más temprana que lo normal, sucede que teóricamente este estaba por ser el capítulo 3 pero he considerado buena idea crear un capítulo intermedio por lo que este pasa a ser el 4.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Entre la espada y la pared**

Ante Twilight y sus amigas se veía llegar a Celestia acompañada de un unicornio blanco con una armadura similar a la de Shining Armor pero que físicamente tenía el tamaño de un semental promedio, su uniforme tenía en el pecho de emblema una espada de acero colocada dentro de la representación de un resplandor amarillo, su armadura era de color dorado con zonas de color grisáceo y con un penacho también dorado, pero lo que les impresionó fue que detrás de ellos se encontraba una sección completa de 44 guardias, el tiempo que implicaba moverlos a pie era la evidente razón de demora.

Cuando Celestia llegó a donde está Twilight la saludó con su acompañante haciendo una reverencia, Twilight y las demás devuelven el gesto.

-Capitán Hardened Steele, es un placer verla nuevamente su alteza- dijo el unicornio blanco luego de haber levantado la vista a Twilight.

Twilight lo conocía, recientemente había sido ascendido a ser el segundo al mando de Shining Armor en la guardia solar, lo que le llamó la atención fue que ahora el esté de capitán en lugar de su hermano.

-Princesa, no lo entiendo ¿qué pasó con mi hermano? ¿y por qué tantos soldados?- Dijo Twilight algo confundida mirando a Celestia.

-Tu hermano está en una misión diplomática junto a Cadence en Yakyakistán, en cuanto a lo otro...- Dijo Celestia cerrando los ojos con algo de angustia al decir esto último.

-Temía que este día llegase, y bajo la sugerencia del capitán, he considerado prudente prepararme para el peor desenlace- Dijo Celestia abriendo los ojos al finalizar.

-Y parece ser que usted ya se ha encontrado con complicaciones- Dijo el capitán a Twilight mientras señalaba la sustancia verdosa transparente que tenía ella en su cuerno -¿Es eso acaso un supresor de magia?-

-Sí ¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó la poni púrpura con curiosidad.

-Porque el cuerno es el principal punto débil de todo aquel que se vale de la magia, infórmeme de todo lo sucedido, cada segundo en actuar es vital- Dijo el atento capitán.

Twilight le contó de forma resumida todos los sucesos desde el momento en que se encontraron con el poni hablando de la revolución, cuando la alicornio terminó de relatarle lo sucedido el capitán solicitó permiso para actuar a Celestia, la cual asintió, y inmediatamente el unicornio comenzó a dar órdenes a algunas de sus escuadras.

-¡Oh! entonces eso no es una gelatina común y corriente, dejame intentar sacartela, Twilight sin magia no sería Twilight- Dijo Pinkie Pie, la alicornio asintió.

-Pero que es precisamente lo que vas a...- Dijo Twilight hasta que fue sorprendida por un rápido y fuerte mordisco en su cuerno.

Lo único que consiguió la poni de fiestas fue quedar con un feo sabor en la boca mientras que la cosa que le impedía usar magia a Twilight se deformó con la forma de los dientes pero recuperó al instante su forma como un elástico.

-¡Auch!- Dijo Twilight, Pinkie se disculpó, lo único que consiguió fue dejar el cuerno de Twilight algo dolorido por un rato.

Celestia trató de quitarle la sustancia con su magia, pero para la sorpresa de todos era imposible rodearla de un campo telequinético, era evidente que los sujetos a los que se enfrentaban venían preparados incluso para confrontar a una princesa.

-Realmente dudo que lleguemos al punto de necesitar tomar medidas drásticas porque ya creo saber una de las razones de la revolución que se está formando- Dijo Twilight mirando de forma confiada a Celestia.

-¿Porque varios ponis terrestres desearían ser un unicornio o pegaso?, lo sé, desde el día en que yo y mi hermana nos volvimos las gobernantes de Equestria hemos recibido cartas de varios terrestres solicitandonos eso, además de en menor medida unicornios deseando ser pegasos y lo inverso también- Dijo Celestia, sorprendiendo a todas, realmente no se esperaban que una mera suposición sea en realidad una causa real.

En ese mismo instante, un grupo de 4 guardias pegaso despegó, el detalle que llamó la atención a algunos de los presentes era el uniforme que llevaban puesto, que daba la apariencia de ser más ligero y que Twilight identificó como muy similar al que usaban algunos pegasos en el futuro post-apocalíptico contra el rey Sombra, detrás del escuadrón salió otra escuadra del mismo tamaño, esta vez compuesta de unicornios y un terrestre, que parecía cubrir por tierra las espaldas a la que acababa de salir.

-¿Y ninguno de ellos queriendo ser un poni terrestre?- Preguntó con curiosidad Applejack, Celestia negó con la cabeza.

-Es una lastima que ninguno quiera experimentar la sensación del trabajo hecho puramente a casco- Opinó Applejack.

-A todo esto, que piensan ustedes de la situación ¿Pinkie y Applejack?- preguntó Twilight ante el comentario de la terrestre.

-Pues que es una locura, que a mi familia y yo nos guste ser tradicionalistas no significa que vamos a ir a forzar a los demás a ser así- Respondió Applejack con seguridad.

-Lo que ella dijo- Dijo Pinkie Pie que se paró sobre sus patas traseras y luego señaló a Applejack con cuatro de sus patas... delanteras.

-¿Eso pueden hacer los terrestres?- preguntó Serenity con curiosidad a Twilight al ver lo que hizo Pinkie.

-Hasta donde sé eso es algo propio de Pinkie, y no trates de encontrarle explicación, es Pinkie- le respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Lo que no entiendo, si tu me convertiste en alicornio ¿porque no conviertes a los ponis en lo que desean?- Preguntó Twilight a Celestia al recordar el día en que se volvió una Princesa.

-Te equivocas, eso es algo que está fuera de mi poder, yo solamente te he observado, sin embargo... creo que es posible convertir a un terrestre en pegaso o unicornio, y ahora más que nunca, ya que conociste a alguien tan hábil en la magia como tu- Dijo Celestia mirando a Starlight.

La pregunta que Serenity quería hacer volvió a su mente al escuchar eso, sin embargo, sentía que no aportaría nada a la situación actual, por lo que decidió no hacerla.

-Tenga por seguro Princesa que daré lo mejor de mi, ¡Magia es mi segundo nombre!- Dijo Starlight confiada y halagada.

-Eso espero, porque el propio Star Swirl en sus últimos años de vida trató el tema y sus avances fueron lamentablemente muy escasos, tan solo espero que los terrestres de Ponyville entiendan la situación- Dijo Celestia.

Lo que mencionó la princesa del sol dejó a Twilight algo insegura de sí misma ¿Estaba ella a la altura de la situación realmente? aunque tanto ella como Starlight consiguieron modificar un hechizo del propio Star Swirl ¿Podrían realmente crear uno nuevo que el ni siquiera pudo? Starlight parecía confiada de eso.

-¿Y qué sucede si no lo conseguimos? ¿Y si empeoramos las cosas? ¿Y si...- Estaba diciendo Twilight nerviosa y inquieta, hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Confío en que no lo harán, porque siempre que pueda estaré para ayudarlas, pero ahora debemos ir a poner orden en el pueblo- dijo Celestia, lo que inspiró confianza en Twilight.

Celestia observó atentamente las cercanías, las cuales daban la impresión de que todo Ponyville se había agrupado en la alcaldía.

-Capitán, deje a las tropas en espera aquí, daré una señal si las cosas se salen de control- Dijo Celestia al capitán, Steele asintió con una reverencia.

La princesa del sol, aunque temía lo peor, realmente no quería dar la impresión de que vino con la intención de oprimir.

-He enviado a un grupo de reconocimiento a revisar el área en donde tuvieron el enfrentamiento, confío en que volverán con alguna pista- Dijo Steele a los presentes.

-Eso espero, me muero de ganas de poner mis cascos encima de esos... sujetos- Dijo Rainbow Dash a la cual se le escapó una lágrima al terminar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rainbow Dash? eso por lo que pasaste fue demasiado fuerte- preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-No, Realmente no estoy bien, pero saber que podemos hacer algo al respecto me da los ánimos suficientes- Respondió la pegaso con determinación.

Luego de eso Celestia acompañada del capitán y el grupo de Twilight tomaron rumbo a la alcaldía con la esperanza de encontrar una solución.

Cuando se acercaron vieron la situación de manera lateral, con la alcaldesa en la entrada del ayuntamiento discutiendo con el poni que anteriormente llevaba el megáfono a unos metros de ella y detrás de él estaban la mayoría de los ponis terrestres del pueblo, los pocos que no lo estaban se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de la alcaldía junto a los unicornios y pegasos observando atentamente todo lo que sucedía.

-Que extraño, Tenía entendido que una revolución sería algo más... violento- Dijo Twilight, que le llamó la atención el escenario, estaba acostumbrada a pensar por los libros que una revuelta implicaba que se produjeran destrozos en el entorno pero todo se veía en perfecto estado.

-¡Por última vez, no puedo aprobar semejante locura!- se escuchó exclamar a la alcaldesa.

-¿Por qué no? usted sabe bastante bien porque en toda aldea fundada por ponis terrestres existe tan respetada tradición- se escuchó que le respondió el poni blanco de crin marrón clara.

Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Celestia, todos los ponis, excepto el de crin marrón clara y aquellos que tenía detrás, hicieron reverencia a medida que ella se acercaba, la princesa del sol quedó a metros del aparente líder de la revuelta, la mirada seria de Celestia y su tamaño infundía respeto, tanto que incluso algunos de los ponis que acompañaban al poni blanco quisieron separarse del grupo y hacer una reverencia pero no llegó a ocurrir.

-¿Estáis por dar marcha atrás ahora? es el momento de que nos escuchen- Dijo el poni de crin marrón de manera segura a sus seguidores, provocandoles confianza.

A Twilight le llamó la atención dos artefactos que estaban cerca de la alcaldesa y los terrestres que acompañaban al de crin marrón, uno de estos artefactos ya lo había visto antes, era una especie de esfera rosa ahuecada que tenía una especie de mecanismo accionado a pedales, se sostenía en el suelo mediante dos patines de metal, en su techo tenía una varilla también metálica pero esta vez en forma de cruz, había también una más pequeña colocada en una extensión de la parte trasera del artilugio y por el frente del aparato salía otra cruz de tamaño normal atravesando un material transparente.

El otro dispositivo era un contenedor metálico cuadrado que contenía agua, el cual estaba conectado a una torre con un hueco en la cima y estaba hecha del mismo material pero en la cual destacaban algunos tubos gruesos de cobre de su estructura.

-Les ordeno detener esta revuelta, como su gobernante es mi deber evitar que se repita lo ocurrido en la noche de los corazones cálidos- Dijo Celestia manteniendo la mirada seria y con la esperanza de que ese argumento fuera suficiente para hacer reflexionar a los ponis, pero la respuesta que recibió fue inusual.

-Vaya, parece que la princesa de la amistad trajo refuerzos, como se dió la molestia de venir aquí su majestad Princesa Celestia, verá que yo, Clear Thought, y mis compañeros- dijo Clear señalando a los que lo seguían -podemos ser bastante razonables, y tanto, que los Windigos no aparecerán- terminó de decir mientras se ponía entre ellos y Celestia.

Se sentía cierto alivio entre Celestia y los que la acompañaban aunque al mismo tiempo les resultaba sospechosa la actitud tranquila y confidente en Clear.

-Entonces escucharás lo que tenemos para decir para evitar que ocurra esto- Dijo Celestia mientras hacía señas con su pata a Rainbow Dash, Serenity y Twilight para que den un paso al frente lo cual hicieron.

Serenity trató de hacer levitar una pequeña roca cercana, por más esfuerzo mental que hacía no tenía éxito alguno ya que su cuerno ni siquiera brillaba, Rainbow Dash no tuvo más suerte al tratar de agitar sus alas, mientras que en el caso de Twilight solo pudo agitar una de sus alas, lo que la sorprendió y provocó que cayera hacia un costado.

-Y ante ustedes, la prueba de que nosotros si estamos haciendo algo al respecto, ¿Como se siente ser... un poni terrestre?- Dijo Clear agregando un tono de lastima en la pregunta.

Se hacía evidente para Celestia y sus acompañantes que Clear estaba directamente relacionado con el poni enmascarado y sus cómplices.

-¡Lo suficientemente horrible como para no querer ser uno!- Le respondió molesta Rainbow Dash al sentirse provocada por la pregunta.

-¡Tranquila querida! respuestas así no nos van a ayudar en nada- le dijo Rarity a la pegaso en un intento de calmarla.

-¡Lo habéis escuchado todos! ¡alguien se hizo consciente de la situación solamente cuando se volvió uno de nosotros! ¡Esa es la forma en que nos tendrán consideración!- Exclamó Clear que giraba para señalar con su pata a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la propia Celestia.

-Deberia darles verguenza lo que están haciendo, entiendo que tienen sus razones, pero no debe ser algo a la fuerza como esto- Dijo Twilight bastante seria luego de levantarse, y aunque su imagen de autoridad como princesa no pesaba tanto como la de Celestia, ella trataba de hacerla valer, y parecía que lo lograba porque algunos del grupo de Clear mostraba expresiones de duda.

-¿Enserio? Lo mismo diría del hecho de que todo este tiempo los pegasos y unicornios usaron descaradamente sus habilidades sin ni siquiera preguntarnos qué pensamos de eso- Dijo Clear, fue argumento suficiente para disipar cualquier pensamiento de dudas en sus acompañantes -Además lo que tiene en su cuerno me parece que se lo ganó por preferir oprimir con magia en lugar de dar el ejemplo con la amistad... como usted me quiso hacer creer- Señaló Clear mientras miraba a Twilight con una sonrisa y los ojos entreabiertos, realmente puso sus propios argumentos en contra de ella de tal forma que la alicornio se limitó a mirarlo molesta pero pensativa, tenía que decir algo que ayude a Celestia sin empeorarle las cosas.

-Sobre eso...- Dijo Starlight dando un paso al frente, ella sabía que este era el momento de despejar sus dudas -Comprendo cómo se siente querer que los demás experimenten en carne propia lo que han pasado ¿Es esa la razón de todo esto?-

-Sí señorita, por fin alguien perspicaz, lo que me hace preguntar... ¿Apoyarías nuestra causa? solo debe acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas a la manera de los ponis terrestres para que vuestra majestad sepa que esto no puede seguir así- Dijo Clear mirando a Starlight, interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar al mismo tiempo en que señaló a Celestia, Lo que escuchó Starlight la dejó sin saber qué responder y algo nerviosa por pensar en la idea de ser una terrestre pero para su suerte la princesa del sol intervino.

-Soy consciente de la situación y estoy cerca de una solución mis queridos súbditos, pero necesito que me den el tiempo necesario para llevarla a cabo- Dijo Celestia, que miraba de forma más relajada a Clear y la multitud que lo acompañaba, ella sabía que ahora la única forma de convencerlos era ganándose su confianza.

-¿Tiempo? Oh princesa... seguiría hablando pero no quiero parecer el malo de la función- dijo Clear mezclándose con la multitud que lo seguía -¡Ponis decidle lo que pensáis de eso!-

-¿Cuanto más? lo mismo le ha dicho a nuestros ancestros cuando les ha permitido mantener la tradición de empacar el invierno a casco sin magia de unicornio en las localidades fundadas por nosotros, el cambio debe ser en este mismo instante- Dijo Cheerilee.

Y es que mantener la tradición de quitar el invierno a casco surgió como una manera de hacer consciente a Celestia de la situación de los terrestres al mostrar que realmente existe una diferencia haciendo las cosas con magia, lo que de todas formas aún requiere la intervención de los pegasos debido a la manipulación de las nubes.

-Es comprensible, siempre dije que me parecía ridículo que no se utilice magia para cambiar de estaciones aquí- Dijo Spike para si mismo, Twilight que estaba a su lado lo pudo escuchar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -ya se, debería callarme- Dijo el dragón cuando vio la expresión de Twilight.

-Les pido paciencia ponis, en ese momento me di cuenta de la situación y desde entonces he buscado la forma de hacer algo al respecto- Dijo Celestia la cual conservaba su expresión tranquila.

-Queremos acciones princesa ya mismo, no palabras vacías ¿Eso es acaso lo que nos merecemos por sudar la gota gorda?- dijo Caramel al mismo tiempo que levantó su pata y golpeó violentamente el suelo.

-¡Esto es ridículo! y creo estar hablando en nombre de todos, porque soy una descendiente directa de los fundadores de Ponyville y si la princesa realmente no nos hubiera tenido consideración dudo que los haya dejado asentarse en donde estamos parados ahora- Dijo Applejack indignada de lo que estaba presenciando.

-Si, tanta consideración que los puso en frente del bosque más peligroso de Equestria ¡A mi abuelo casi lo mató un Timberwolf en ese entonces!- Dijo molesto Filthy Rich que apareció de entre la multitud.

-No... esto debe de ser una broma- dijo Applejack sorprendida de sobremanera por lo que dijo uno de los mejores amigos de su familia.

-Realmente no había disponible otro territorio con tierras fértiles para dejar que ellos se asentaran- Dijo Celestia tratando de calmar la situación.

-Entonces debió haber hecho que sus guardias les dieran protección ¿no están acaso para eso o son simples adornos brillantes? en ese entonces contratar a un guardia personal no le salió barato a mi familia además de que nos hubiera dejado a todos muy mal y muy tristes si realmente le pasaba algo a cualquiera de nosotros- Dijo Diamond Tiara, la cual apareció detrás de su padre.

El hecho de que una potra también esté apoyando la revolución no hizo más que intranquilizar a Celestia y los que estaban con ella.

¡Hermanas esta también debería ser vuestra lucha!- Dijo Clear señalando a Pinkie Pie y Applejack -¡Y también debería ser la de vosotros!- Dijo luego mirando al resto de terrestres que estaban observando indecisos la situación.

-¡Ni por todas las manzanas de Equestria me uniría a este sin sentido!- Dijo Applejack mientras golpeó su casco contra el suelo.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Oh espera, un sin sentido suena como algo interesante... mmm mejor no- Dijo Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie Pie! por respeto a tu trabajo deberías estar conmigo- Dijo molesta la Sra. Cake, mientras aparecía entre la multitud.

-¿Tu tambien? ¿pe pe pero porque?- Dijo Pinkie Pie tartamudeando de la sorpresa.

-Esa unicornio que ves ahí- dijo la Sra. Cake señalando a una unicornio de color naranja y crin púrpura cuya cutiemark era una torta -Está poniendo en riesgo nuestro negocio, no seas como el necio de mi marido que se niega a aceptar que es injusto que ella duplique nuestro ritmo de producción por hacer pasteles con magia-

-¿Y eso que? no es mi culpa que ustedes hayan nacido como lo que son- respondió molesta la unicornio.

-¡SILENCIO!- Dijo Celestia con la voz Real de Canterlot señalando a la unicornio, era la primera vez que ella la usaba en muchísimos años, lo que sorprendió a todos y provocó cierto miedo en la unicornio -no recuerdo haber enseñado a mis súbditos a despreciar a los demás- las palabras infundían respeto en la unicornio, aunque a Celestia le desagradó tener que provocar miedo para mostrar que realmente estaba preocupada por los terrestres, lo cual realmente les hizo pensar por un momento que tal vez Celestia si estaba siendo sincera con ellos.

Sin embargo, eso no alcanzó para convencer a los terrestres de sus intenciones pero daba la impresión de que calmó un poco la molestia de algunos.

-¿Y por qué a los unicornios se los liberó de su tarea de mover el sol y la luna? ¿Que hicieron para merecer eso?- Dijo Roseluck.

-Porque moverlos es un trabajo muy agotador incluso para un grupo de unicornios, y como mi destino y el de mi hermana es realizar aquello tomamos la tarea- Dijo Celestia.

-Vaya ¿Entonces así funcionan las cosas aquí? ¿Aquellos más favorecidos tienen incluso más consideración que aquellos realizan los trabajos más duros? me niego a aceptar algo así- Dijo Golden Harvest molesta, parecía que el fuego de la situación sobre el cual estaba Celestia luchando revivía de nuevo, y incluso con más intensidad, ya que el sentimiento de la terrestre se transmitió a los demás.

-¡Eso no es así mis súbditos! si hubiera alguna forma de liberarlos de las tareas originales de su tribu les juro que ya lo habría hecho- Dijo Celestia y aunque por más que lo dijera los molestos terrestres se negaban a mostrar algún cambio de postura, realmente no le creían.

La princesa del Sol y varios de sus acompañantes se percataron de que varios unicornios y pegasos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

De entre la multitud ahora apareció una terrestre anciana de color lavanda y una crin gris que parecía una nube, era evidente que terrestres de todas las edades estaban presentes.

-¿Y porque las demás razas tienen escuelas especializadas para sus habilidades y nosotros no? ¿Qué sucede con estudiar nuestra supuesta conexión a la naturaleza que se menciona en libros antiguos? ¿O es que acaso los unicornios de la escuela que lleva su nombre solamente se dedican a estudiar hechizos que sólo ellos pueden realizar?- Cuestionó la vieja yegua refiriéndose a la escuela de Celestia para unicornios.

La pregunta de Serenity volvió a su mente con eso último, casi al punto de darle ansiedad por hacerla, pero le daba la impresión de que podría complicar las cosas a Celestia que de por sí ya lo estaban bastante.

-Les aseguro que aún siendo una alicornio, haciéndome poseedora de la magia de las tres razas, esa conexión me resulta tan enigmática como a ustedes la cual aún en mis intentos no he conseguido comprender- Dijo Celestia, Twilight se avergonzó por el hecho de que ella también es una alicornio pero que sólo hace momentos se dió cuenta de que también es en parte una terrestre.

-Y si su objetivo es convertir a todos los unicornios y pegasos en terrestres ¿Porque no pueden hacerlo a la inversa? ¿Y como se supone que van a controlar el clima?- Dijo Twilight, que pensaba tener argumentos irrefutables que como mínimo harían reflexionar a los terrestres… pero las respuestas fueron inesperadas.

-Respecto a lo primero, nuestro problema no son los unicornios o pegasos en sí, sino la inferioridad a la que estamos frente a ellos ¿Realmente crees que mis compañeros no lo hubieran hecho ya para evitar todo esto?- Dijo Clear mirando a Twilight, todo lo expuesto anteriormente y el legítimo interés que mostraba por los demás hacía que muy pocos dudasen realmente de sus palabras -y sobre lo segundo, la alcaldesa también nos ha cuestionado eso, será mejor que alguien más se los explique- Cuando Clear terminó una terrestre rosa y de crin amarilla apareció de entre la multitud, tenía en su cabeza un gorro de cuero con gafas, Twilight ya la habia visto, es aquella con la que un dia casi se chocó al hablar con Rainbow Dash en el aire mientras la terrestre manejaba ese extraño artefacto volador que estaba ahí mismo.

-Soy Cherry Berry, y esto que ven aquí son maquinas que he fabricado junto a una buena amiga mia de aqui, que me gustaría que ahora nos esté acompañando, como yo es una poni terrestre que sueña en grande y estos fueron nuestros resultados, el de aquí es una máquina de nubes- dijo Cherry mientras accionaba un interruptor del artefacto que tenía agua, lo que llamó la atención a Starlight fue que su cutiemark sea un par de cerezas, aunque era cierto que el talento no necesariamente debe coincidir con los gustos de cada poni le resultaba intrigante que su sueño difiera del destino de su marca.

La máquina en cuestión empezó a funcionar y se escuchaba como el agua comenzaba a fluir por el interior de la torre, escuchandose luego el sonido del vapor chirriar al escapar por algunas pequeñas aberturas, lo que finalizaba en la formación de una nube que aparecía en la cima de la torre como si fuera un algodón de azúcar. Cuando la nube despegó llegó a la misma altura de las otras que estaban en el cielo, lo sucedido llamó la atención pero no resultó novedoso, debido a que era una réplica de la tecnología usada por los pegasos de Cloudsdale, sin embargo sí hizo pensar en la situación a los pegasos y unicornios presentes.

-Y esto de aquí es un pedalcóptero- dijo Cherry mientras se subía en el y comenzaba a pedalear con fuerza haciendo que las cruces del artefacto comenzaran a girar, excepto la delantera, provocando que el pedalcóptero empezara a elevarse en el aire lentamente como si fuera un pájaro aprendiendo a volar.

Una vez alcanzada altura la terrestre comenzó a maniobrar el aparato en el aire, moviéndolo con una palanca a la cual respondía un complejo mecanismo interno, a pesar de la agilidad con la que parecía manejarlo el artefacto se movía relativamente más lento, cuando se posicionó frente a la nube recién creada accionó una palanca que hizo a la cruz delantera comenzar a girar con el precio de tener que duplicar su esfuerzo al pedalear para evitar perder altura, incluso con su fuerza innata se hacía evidente que le provocaba cansancio.

Su fruto fue crear una corriente de viento que hizo a la nube moverse hasta juntarse con sus vecinas, luego de eso aterrizó y al salir del dispositivo comenzó a recuperar el aliento mediante respiraciones calmadas y profundas.

-No tiene la eficiencia de la tarea realizada por un pegaso cualquiera ni tampoco su agilidad y rapidez, además de que no puede manipular a la nube en sí, pero creo que esto es mucho mejor que nada- Dijo Cherry mientras se sacaba el gorro de cuero y luego se limpiaba con la pezuña el sudor de la tarea realizada.

Era evidente que a pesar de todo el ingenio y esfuerzo aplicado para reproducir la tarea realizada por un pegaso los resultados distaban de acercarse a lo buscado.

Varios pegasos y unicornios que estaban observando la situación se miraron entre sí, y luego de asentir entre ellos se acercaron al grupo de terrestres que discutía con Celestia.

-Los terrestres tienen razón, si un cambio en Equestria implica que debamos ser como ellos entonces que así sea, se sacrificaron bastante durante cientos de años para solo merecer esto- Dijo Lyra Heartstrings la cual fue recibida por un abrazo de Bon Bon que estaba en el grupo, y a pesar de ser Lyra una unicornio habló con la misma determinación que cualquiera de los terrestres que acompañaban a Clear.

-No queremos estar a favor de esta injusticia, y mucho menos indiferentes, ayudaremos a los terrestres como ellos crean apropiado- Dijo Honey Rays, que era una pegaso, con la misma seguridad.

-¡Y los pegasos también nos merecemos mayor consideración! nuestra tribu sigue haciendo su trabajo original y por eso entiendo a los terrestres- Dijo Rain Dance, también una pegaso.

-Habéis tomado una decisión bastante sabia, vais a vivir como terrestres, es cierto, pero seréis tratados con la consideración que nos merecemos- Dijo Clear, mientras miraba a todos y cada uno de los que se unieron independientemente de su raza.

La cosa no hacía más que empeorar para Celestia, ahora no solo tenía que tratar urgentemente la situación de los terrestres, sino que también tenía a sus puertas un problema con los pegasos, y por si fuera poco, a los terrestres ahora los apoyaban voluntariamente tanto unicornios como pegasos, la posibilidad de que aparezcan los Windigos se volvieron casi nulas porque realmente el odio entre razas no era el motor de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Por favor tienen que creerme, solo necesito algo más de tiempo- Dijo Celestia, en su voz se notaba que los nervios la empezaban a consumir, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control y sabía que ahora más que nunca cualquier acción que haga en contra de los terrestres sería como encender un fuego inextinguible que lo consume todo... pero realmente le empezaba a parecer que era la única opción.

-Varias generaciones de terrestres han esperado que haga algo y es nuestro turno de provocar un cambio realmente, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos pueblos y ciudades que visitar- Dijo Clear, que empezaba a prepararse para iniciar una marcha con los demás.

La situación era imposible para Celestia, aunque en Ponyville la población de ponis de las tres razas era prácticamente igual, en la mayoría de las otras localidades había diez terrestres por cada uno de las otras razas, si los dejaba proseguir se arriesgaba a tener una colosal turba furiosa detrás de ella en cuestión de días, su solución de crear un hechizo del calibre de Star Swirl demandaba un tiempo considerable y eso suponiendo que lo consiguiera exitosamente.

No le quedaba otra opción que tomar una decisión que le dolía casi tanto como el día que tuvo que desterrar a su hermana, aunque entendía y respetaba la decisión de los unicornios y pegasos que voluntariamente aceptaron la vida de un terrestre realmente no podía permitir que otros pegasos y unicornios que no lo deseen sean forzados a serlo.

-Lo siento mis queridos súbditos, pero no me dejan otra opción que hacer esto- Dijo Celestia que había cerrado los ojos, luego apretó los dientes y con una notable expresión de angustia hizo brillar su cuerno y disparó una bengala al cielo.

* * *

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y especialmente en este los invito a dejar sus críticas, siéntanse totalmente libres de cuestionar las escenas porque tengo la intención de realizarle las modificaciones que sean necesarias ya que este capítulo es la principal base de todo lo que seguirá del fic.**


End file.
